Duncan
Duncan (The Delinquent) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was placed on the Screaming Travelers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. He was voted off in Sweden Ya. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Duncan got off the bus after Courtney, Courtney asked him if he signed the papers to be in a relationship with her, he said "Not yet", and then sighed. Duncan used Cody as a stool to climb up the Statue of Liberty, much like waht Alejandro did to Tyler. Duncan's team won. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Duncan did very well in the challenge. He, along with Gwen and Courtney, were the first Screaming Travelers to cross the finish line, but the Killer Adventurers already crossed it, but since they were missing someone, Duncan's team won. In Boating in Italy, Duncan was sitting next to Courtney on the plane, she asked him again about the papers and he said he lost them, she got angry, but told him her lawyers would send another copy. Duncan fought hard during the challenge, but lost when Sadie crossed the finish line. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Duncan didn't talk at all during the episode, but his team won. In G'Day Australia, Duncan threw the new copies Courtney's lawyers sent him out of the plane, without her knowing. Duncan and Courtney get into a fight about which path to go in the cave, but the two make up by making out. Duncan's team lost, when Lindsay found the red gem first. In El Bullio, Duncan didn't have many lines, but he did stay on the bull for awhile, but later fell off, when Cody threw a rock at his head. Duncan said in the confessional that Cody will go down. His team won when Heather threw a rock at Eva. In Deep Blue Sea, Duncan was questioned about the copies again by Courtney, Duncan told her he didn't get them yet. During the challenge, Duncan found three keys, but each of them shocked him. Duncan's team lost when Tyler got the key to unlock the chest. In German Grumps, Duncan and his team are relaxing in the winners compartment. Duncan listens to his music, while waiting for the challenge. Duncan said in the confessional that Heather's obviously set up an alliance. Duncan's team won, when Katie gave their flag to Heather, after Katie decided she didn't want to do it. In Amazon Drama, Duncan didn't talk much in the episode. His team was captured by natives during the challenge. They were able to escape, after Cody chewed through the rope. Duncan's team won when the Killer Adventurers were missing a few members. In Robbery in Paris, Duncan grabbed the painting right when Lindsay grabbed it, he pulled out out of her hands, but was kicked in the knee by Noah, who then gave it to Lindsay, Duncan said to Noah "Your gonna pay, geek!". Duncan's team lost when Lindsay got the painting to Chris. In Japanese HiJinks, Duncan and his team were complaining about the commercial compartment, Duncan said in the confessional that the merge is definitly coming soon. Chris then calls everyone to the diner compartment, where he announces they have made it to the merge, as Duncan expected, and Chris also welcomed back LeShawna. Duncan got pass the first challenge, but lost to Courtney in the vote. He voted Cody out, remembering what happened in El Bullio. In Big Ben Diving, Duncan was sitting in the commercial compartment with the other contestants, except Courtney. Courtney landed on him when they fell out of the plane, which he said almost broke his back. During the challenge, Duncan didn't do anything when he jumped saying "I don't do acrobats", and he lost the challenge. During the ceremony, Duncan and Izzy were the final 2, and Chris gave the final barf bag to Duncan. In Sweden Ya, Duncan was sitting next to Courtney in the commercial compartment. Courtney asked him if he got the papers for their relationship to work, he said not yet. During the challenge, Duncan didn't get the clue Chris gave them, and lost the challenge when Heather got the magnifying glass. Duncan voted off Noah, but Duncan was eliminated. In The Aftermath: 2, TBA. Trivia * Duncan is the strongest male on the show, but he has scrawny legs. * He is the last male voted off on the Screaming Travelers.